herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tweety Bird
Tweety Bird (also known as Tweety Pie or simply Tweety) is a fictional yellow bird and a major character of the animated series Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. The name "Tweety" is a play on words, as it originally meant "sweetie", along with "tweet" being a typical English onomatopoeia for the sounds of birds. His characteristics are based on Red Skelton famous "Mean Widdle Kid". Tweety appeared in 48 cartoons in the Golden Age. Despite the perceptions that people may hold, owing to the long lashes and high pitched voice of Tweety, Tweety is male. This was established several times in the series "Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries". It was also confirmed toward the end of "Snow Business" when Granny exclaimed to Tweety and Sylvester, "Here I am, boys!" On the other hand, a 1951 episode was entitled "Ain't She Tweet". Also, his species is ambiguous; although often portrayed as a baby canary, he is also frequently called a rare and valuable "tweety bird" as a plot device, and once called "the only living specimen". Nevertheless, the title song directly states that the bird is a canary. His shape more closely suggests that of a baby bird, which in fact is what he was during his early appearances (although the "baby bird" aspect has been used in a few later cartoons as a plot device). The yellow feathers were added but otherwise he retained the baby-bird shape. In his early appearances in Bob Clampett cartoons, Tweety is a very aggressive character who tries anything to foil his foe, even kicking his enemy when he is down. Tweety was toned down when Friz Freleng started directing the series into a more cutesy bird, and even more when Granny was introduced, however sometimes Tweety still kept his malicious side. One of his most notable "malicious" moments is in the cartoon Birdy and the Beast; when a cat tries to chase Tweety by flying and falls after remembering that cats cannot fly, Tweety says sympathetically, "Awww, the poor kitty cat! He faw down and go (in a loud, tough, masculine voice) Boom!", after which he grins mischievously. A similar gag was used in A Tale Of Two Kitties when Tweety, wearing an air raid warden's helmet, suddenly yells out in that same voice: "Turn out those lights!" Tweety appears in Baby Looney Tunes and only two episodes of Castaras Babys. Gallery Images Images-1479565937.jpg tweety-body.png Birds Anonymous (10).jpg Cute_Tweety.jpg|Tweety in The Looney Tunes Show 3f82f4596f93922ddb49d3bc8cae05d5.jpg|Tweety in Baby Looney Tunes MAS_sylvester_&_tweety_mysteries_s01-ingested.jpg|Tweety in Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries Space Jam (28).jpg|Tweety in Space Jam Looney Tunes Back in Action (60).jpg|Tweety in Looney Tunes: Back In Action tweetiepie (42).jpg Tweety_in_Who_Framed_Roger_Rabbit.jpg|Tweety in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit '' tweetiepie (31).jpg I-Tawt-I-Taw-A-Puddy-Tat-image-1.jpg 244d72b3ae983690f4b9e4ecc3f8c28f.jpg|Tweety with Sylvester and Granny Dog Pounded (33).jpg the_tweety_bird_test_2_1050x700.jpg Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-6099.jpg Trivia *A photo of Tweety Bird can be seen on Avery Orenthal's bird chart in the What's New Scooby-Doo episode New Mexico Old Monster. This is also the same episode where Wile E. Coyote makes a cameo chasing the Roadrunner. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Weaklings Category:Genius Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Kids Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Stock Characters Category:Famous Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Relief Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Wise Category:Poor Category:Heroic Liars Category:Provoker Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Mischievous Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Damsels